


tots unit fem força

by Balaclava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: FC Barcelona, Gen, Sherlock doesn't know it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaclava/pseuds/Balaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Shrelock needs help to solve a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tots unit fem força

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my ff account, with light modifications (including the ending).
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Sherlock.
> 
> This is not beta-read. All the latin words used in it comes from internet translator. I can't guarantee its accuracy.
> 
> The title is part of the Cant Del Barça and means Together we are stronger.

Sherlock had been restless for hours now. It was because of the new case Lestrade gave him earlier that day. A man had been found dead in his house, and in his pocket, a little piece of paper with some words scribbled on it. Sherlock deduced that the note was the killer's right away. Something obvious apparently. John and Lestrade didn't understand, but they never doubted Sherlock's words.

John didn't even know what was on this piece of paper. Sherlock kept it for himself - muttering and taking notes. The consultant detective had dismissed his friend after John had informed him on the time of the death. Sherlock was concentrating- usual for him - but he refused to share any information with John. It was weird, Sherlock loved his audience, especially John's.

It was almost dinnertime and they were back in Baker Street. John proposed to order Chinese knowing that Sherlock would refuse anyway. Indeed, the tall man waved vaguely at him before pining the note on the wall and examining it closely.

"It doesn't make sense. Latin and French. Doesn't fit the victim's culture. Why would some obviously cultured killer want to murder a bartender?" Sherlock sighed. It wasn't often that he felt so lost in case. He had not even the beginning of clue. Everything was contradictory.

John wanted to comfort his friend, but he really didn't know what to do. He decided to have a look at the note himself. When Sherlock felt him approach, he started commenting on the note:

"'ara': latin word for altar, place of sacrifice. 'estum': past form for eating. 'd'acord': French for agree, however it seems it's misspelled -it was scribbled quickly."

John looked at the note, then at the detective and laughed.

"It says: ara estem d'acord," John explained.

"Estem is not a word in latin, John. It's poorly written, but it must be estum." Sherlock had the you-are-an-idiot look he often reserved for John.

"Estem, however, is a word in catalan. It says 'ara estem d'acord', part of the cant del barça. A football anthem. I think it means something like: now we agree."

The expression Sherlock now wore was very pleased.

"Of course! What an idiot! Football culture, it makes sense finally!"

Sherlock did the happy dance like John liked to call it. He then looked at John before dashing through the door without a word.

The detective would not see the end of it; John would make sure of that.


End file.
